


Dama di Venezia | Lady of Venice [fanart]

by koryusai279



Series: Dido's dress | Чудесные возможности закулисья [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Lotto Valentino, Masks, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dama di Venezia ("Венецианка") - традиционная маска венецианского карнавала, изобразающая белокурую красавицу. Правда, признаться, я думала не о карнавале, а о театральном костюме. В моем хэдканоне Фермет сводит знакомства в театре и даже однажды выходит на подмостки в женской роли; это позволяет ему бывать в театре, не афишируя своей дружбы с поэтом Аккардо и интереса к его пьесе.<br/>Ну и конечно - ах, эти глаза! )))</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I wanted to draw him dressed like a woman.</p><p>"Dama di Venezia" is actually the name of a carnival mask. But I’d rather think this to be a theaterical costume. In my imagination, Lebro started some friendships within Lotto Valentio’s theater and even once played a female caracter at the stage; this allows him to stay in the theater without advertising his acquantance with Accardo and interest in his play.</p><p>Ok, yes, you know - I just wanna draw his eyes  :)</p></blockquote>





	Dama di Venezia | Lady of Venice [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Dama di Venezia ("Венецианка") - традиционная маска венецианского карнавала, изобразающая белокурую красавицу. Правда, признаться, я думала не о карнавале, а о театральном костюме. В моем хэдканоне Фермет сводит знакомства в театре и даже однажды выходит на подмостки в женской роли; это позволяет ему бывать в театре, не афишируя своей дружбы с поэтом Аккардо и интереса к его пьесе.  
> Ну и конечно - ах, эти глаза! )))
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I wanted to draw him dressed like a woman.
> 
> "Dama di Venezia" is actually the name of a carnival mask. But I’d rather think this to be a theaterical costume. In my imagination, Lebro started some friendships within Lotto Valentio’s theater and even once played a female caracter at the stage; this allows him to stay in the theater without advertising his acquantance with Accardo and interest in his play.
> 
> Ok, yes, you know - I just wanna draw his eyes :)


End file.
